


Shower Distractions

by Tgaret990



Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [5]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Again, Also this fic is completely random, Because Kota's just that good, Dorks in Love, He's just trying to be respectful, I Don't Even Know, It's a rare Top Kota fic folks, M/M, Matt has some, Mention of Hair-pulling, Nick has no shame, Our boys being distracted, Our boys live together now, Shower Sex, Showers, The Bucks ship it, Wearing each other's merch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tgaret990/pseuds/Tgaret990
Summary: The Golden Elite were supposed to get lunch together, but when Kenny's late and doesn't answer his phone, they decide to investigate. Kota wakes up in a mood, and he and Kenny are a bit... Distracted during their shower.
Relationships: Ibushi Kota/Kenny Omega
Series: Golden Lovers One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575118
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Shower Distractions

Shower Distractions

A/N: What is my brain going through these days? Also, what is my thing with the Golden Lovers and showers these days? So, this is a thing that happened at 2 A.M. that I just finished. Pointless, random, and basically just a PWP where Kota tops for once. Um… Enjoy?

  
  


Kenny didn’t notice the texts the Bucks had been sending him for the better part of half an hour, unable to hear his phone over the spray of the shower and his and Kota’s moans. It had been quite a long week, and Kota had been feeling extra riled up today, not waiting for Kenny to answer him when he’d asked if they could shower together. Now here they were, Kota pressing Kenny up against the wall of the shower as he slowly made him lose his mind, teasing him and bringing him to the edge over and over again. Kenny’s legs shook as they wrapped around Kota’s waist, Kota thrusting into him slowly and deeply, hitting _ just _ the right spot to make Kenny see stars, head thrown back against the cool tile.

“** _I-Ibu-tan,_ ** ” Kenny moaned, hands scrabbling at Kota’s back. Kota hummed in response, capturing Kenny’s lips as he continued hitting _ that _ spot. He felt Kenny tense around him with a groan, body shaking, whines breathy. Just as Kenny finally felt like he could let go and find his release, Kota stopped. He rested fully sheathed inside of Kenny, but didn’t move, refusing to let Kenny come. Kenny groaned in frustration, bucking his hips in an attempt to get Kota moving again. Kota just smirked evilly. He hadn’t had a chance to top in a while, and he’ll be damned if he doesn’t savor every moment. Kenny topped most of the time and he was okay with that. Kenny always made sure he felt good, put his needs first, worshipped his body, took good care of him. Kota planned to do the same thing, **after** he had a little fun. “Ibu-tan, stop teasing!” Kenny complained. Kota kissed his cheek in response.

“It’s just so much fun to see you bothered and needy like this. It’ll be worth it, I promise,” Kota reassured him, meeting his eyes with a serious, yet tender gaze. Kenny nodded, trusting Kota as he came down from his almost high. Kota kissed along his neck, then his jaw, before moving to Kenny’s lips, kissing passionately and deeply. Both of them moaned then, and Kota found his fingers buried in Kenny’s curls, tugging slightly and hearing Kenny’s moan become a little higher in pitch. Hmm… Interesting… He started thrusting again, one hand braced against the wall, and he felt Kenny tug against the hand in his hair with a groan. Neither of them heard the door to the bedroom open, only aware that they weren’t quite alone when Matt yelled loudly into the room.

“Kenny, I know you’re in here! You said you wanted to meet up for lunch, so what the heck’s the hold up?” Kenny gasped and Kota froze, the two of them meeting each other’s nervous gaze. Oh shit. They were supposed to be spending the day with the Bucks, the first time in a long time the four had had a chance to hang out. They weren’t exactly in any condition to leave the shower at the moment, however. They heard some rustling. “How long does it take you to shower anyway?”

“Dude, look at this,” Nick told Matt. Kota laughed nervously, quietly. There was a very obvious trail of clothes leading to the bathroom, and some of them were most definitely **not** Kenny’s.

“Oh my God,” Matt replied in exasperation, no doubt face palming and shaking his head as he realized what was going on. “Kenny, you couldn’t keep it in your pants for, like, two more hours?!” It was at this that Kenny and Kota couldn’t hold back their laughter any longer, alerting the Bucks to their whereabouts. The door to the bathroom was flung open, and Matt yanked back the shower curtain, immediately regretting it and turning away, blushing furiously. Nick stared at them for a moment, bewildered.

“But I thought Kenny topped all the time?” Nick asked, and Matt looked to him as if he’d lost his mind.

“I do,” Kenny responded, opening his eyes and looking to Nick with a smile. “Kota was in a mood this morning though, so…”

“Nick, why are you staring?” Matt questioned.

“Why **aren’t** you?” Nick fired right back. “You act like we haven’t seen them naked before, or like we haven’t walked in on them before. They look pretty hot together. Besides, I don’t hear them complaining.”

“But that doesn’t mean—

“Can you guys just give us… Ten more minutes?” Kenny asked, gasping as Kota shifted, readjusting his footing. 

“Will we even need ten minutes?” Kota asked cheekily, and Kenny blushed.

“_ Ibu-tan, _” he groaned in embarrassment. Matt finally looked up at them, taking in the scene and sighing. Nick did have a point.

“Yeah, sure. We’ll… Be downstairs, I guess?” Matt asked. Nick nodded, and the two left, shutting the door behind him. Kenny and Kota sighed, alone again.

“Ten minutes, huh?” Kota questioned, a rough, deep thrust sending Kenny right back into his headspace, head thrown back and mouth open. “We might not even need five.” ** _God,_ ** they needed to do this more often. Kenny let Kota have his way with him, nails digging into his back and legs squeezing them together as Kota worked up a fast rhythm, no longer gentle and careful. Kenny felt his vision white out as he and Kota came at the same time, pleasure crashing over him many times harder than usual, moans echoing through the room. 

Kota’s legs trembled as he set Kenny on his feet, and Kenny didn’t dare try to move, knowing he wouldn’t be able to walk for a minute. Kota moved aside so the spray could wash away the last of the evidence from their activities before shakily helping Kenny out of the shower, toweling them off and getting them back in their room. Kota grabbed the first clean things he saw out of Kenny’s drawers, tossing them his way. Kenny caught them, kissing Kota’s cheek gratefully and slipping them on. Kota took a little more time choosing his outfit, and by the time they were dressed and ready to go the Bucks were anxiously pacing by the foot of the stairs.

“About time. You guys ready to go?” Matt asked, unable to hold back a fond smile. Kenny nodded, and Nick snickered. Kenny looked to him suspiciously.

“What?” he asked. Nick shook his head, grinning.

“The two of you are adorable. Look at what you’re wearing, man.” Kenny looked down at his outfit in confusion. Jeans, tennis shoes, jacket—Oh. Kota Ibushi shirt. He looked over to Kota, whose outfit looked impeccable and perfect, per usual, sporting a Kenny Omega t-shirt with a warm smile.

“I mean, we weren’t really…”

“It just worked out that way,” Kota told them happily. “I didn’t even notice.” Kota hadn’t been paying too much attention when he handed Kenny clothes, but Kenny felt himself grinning, pulling Kota into a quick kiss.

“Your unintentional genius strikes again,” Kenny told him after pulling away. Kota blushed, looking hopelessly lovestruck at Kenny. “So, who’s hungry?”

  
  


Closing A/N: Also, don’t think this is the last Golden Lovers NSFW work sitting in my Google Docs! To the people who (unintentionally or otherwise) spammed my Twitter timeline with hot pictures of NJPW wrestlers this week (I’m looking at you, Darkflame and DeeZee), bless you, but it’s kind of hard to go to sleep when I see Sanada and Kota looking hotter than should be legal. So I wrote something, and I’ll probably post that fic at some point too.


End file.
